Situations
by AndyRocks
Summary: Basado en una canción de Escape the Fate... narrando el resultado de un pequeño plan de Maura para estar con Jane


Éste es mi primer fanfic publicado así que espero les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios para mejorar :D . La historia esta basada en una canción de Escape The Fate llamada "Situations" y después de aventarme un maratón de fanfics de Rizzles y escuchar esta canción decidí escribir esto que básicamente es la letra de la canción, quizá sea un poco corto así que pido disculpas por ello.

Comienzo diciendo que "ninguno de los personajes de Rizoli & Isles me pertenece asi como la canción en la que esta basada esta historia (Situations. Escape the fate)"

Por cierto para entenderlo mejor (eso creo) los pensamientos irán en letra _cursiva _y los diálogos... normal :D

¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor!

**Situations**

En el medio de la noche una sola silueta compuesta de las dos mujeres fue lo único que se alcanzó a distinguir al cruzar la puerta, el apartamento apenas estaba iluminado por las luces de la calle y los únicos sonidos que se registraban eran los de sus apasionados besos y la pelea que tenían con algunos muebles para llegar al sofá.

Al lograr por fin alcanzar su destino la morena sólo podía escuchar sus pensamientos

JR: _Las situaciones son irrelevantes ahora, ella ama la forma en que bromeo….- _pensó Jane mientras le besaba apasionadamente el cuello y cuando regresó a su boca sólo pudo pensar de nuevo- _Y yo amo la forma en que respira._

MI: _La toqué-_ gimió- _y ella me tocó-_gimió Maura un poco más fuerte-_ esto es la cosa más excitante que jamás haya tenido_

JN: _Su mano segura tomó la mía y la llevó hasta el interior de su muslo… me mira lamiendo sus labios y yo solo puedo verla con lujuria, con este deseo incontrolable de tenerla… es tan excitante que jale de mi cabello para llevarme directo a sus labios… Oh por Dios… ella ya no puede comportarse y yo solo soy su esclava._

La morena sólo podía seguir besando a su compañera y aún no se atrevía a moverse pues se sentía insegura de cómo darle el máximo placer, inseguridad que Maura sin duda notó.

MI: ¿Querida que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Maura con ternura

JR: (Avergonzada) Honestamente esto nunca me había pasado…

MI: Mentir es tu pasión favorita… sólo ámame (susurró la Médico junto al oído de su amante causándole un escalofrío de excitación)

JR: _Tacones altos… se ve hermosa en ellos… su pintalabios marcando mi cuello… jamás pensé que sería así… _-Te haré morir de placer- _La frustración es algo normal la primera vez… pero ella me hace dejarla de lado y ofrecerle lo único que tengo para ella… mi amor._

Tomando un poco más de confianza Jane comenzó a mover sus manos sobre las piernas de Maura y con ayuda de ésta lograron deshacerse del hermoso vestido azul que ella llevaba…

MI: ¡_Oh! Me encantan sus músculos firme, su boca suave sobre la mía, ella me lleva al borde del placer, es la única que quiero conmigo y es la única a quien pienso entregarle todo-_ reflexionaba

Maura mientras tomaba con sus manos la blusa de Jane y la abría de un solo golpe rasgando todos los botones a su paso y dejando expuestos sus atléticos senos.

JR: _Es la cosa más excitante que jamás pensé que haría_

Jane cerró los ojos mientras lanzaba un leve gemido al sentir las manos de Maura masajeando sus pechos y sintió el aliento de su acompañante cerca de su boca, lo que hizo que dejara a un lado el placer recibido para poder mirarla de frente con ojos llenos de lujuria y amor…

MI: Una vez que me tengas siempre volverás- dijo sensual y firmemente Maura antes de besar a Jane y empujarla sobre el sofá para quedar a horcajadas sobre ella.

JN: _Sin duda sólo puedo ser su esclava, amo a esta mujer, amo su fuerza, su inteligencia, amo que tire de mi cabello para besarla con pasión, justo como ahora… me abandono al placer de tenerla sobre mí, de tenerla conmigo, de hacerle el amor…_

MI: ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Nunca con una chica?- decía lascivamente Maura mientras arrastraba su lengua sobre el estómago de Jane sin romper la mirada que ella y su amante compartían- ¿No te gusta?- habló una vez más mientras arrojaba los pantalones de la detective al piso y besaba los muslos de ésta.

JR: Yo… (Decía entre gemidos) Yo nunca… me había pasado esto… (Dijo cerrando los ojos y buscando algo a qué aferrarse… dónde poner las manos) No con una chica… nunca tan genial como esto (Terminó Jane con un gemido cuando sintió a Maura dentro de ella)

MI: ¿Cariño crees que no me daba cuenta cómo me mirabas? ¿Cómo esos ojos buscaban mi escote y mis piernas? ¿Cómo deseabas mojar tus labios no sólo con tu saliva?- decía con lujuria la médico mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano en el interior de la detective- Dime que no me deseabas- terminó diciendo Maura antes de darle un beso profundo y apasionado a la alta morena, beso que fue interrumpido por un largo y muy audible gemido que emitió la detective al alcanzar su orgasmo.

Maura se sentía satisfecha viendo cómo Jane se recuperaba de la explosión de placer que ella había provocado… Maura realmente amaba a Jane desde casi el día que se conocieron, le dolía ver que sufriera por Casey y le dolió saber que Dean fue el causante de su distanciamiento hace apenas unas semanas.

Cuando estaba inconsciente en ese bosque a mitad de la noche sólo podía pensar en Jane cuando recuperaba la lucidez, el pensar que jamás podría decirle lo que siente fue el motivo para aventurarse con ella esa noche, necesitaba hacerle saber que la amaba, que haría todo por ella, necesitaba hacer a Jane adicta a ella, aunque sabía que Jane la quería pero necesitaba hacer que se sintiera segura sobre ello… la oportunidad perfecta sin duda no podía dejarla pasar… su auto descompuesto frente al apartamento de Jane requirió una llamada a Giovanni, unos coqueteos provocativos y un beso robado a la detective para hacer creer a Giovanni una mentira que pretendía Maura se volviera realidad…

Su plan funcionó a la perfección y sólo podía decir un par de palabras a la detective que ahora tenía enfrente…

"Te amo"

...y sello su declaración con un dulce y tierno beso a la morena.


End file.
